


Nymphomania

by PaigeyD93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Just....sex mmkay!? e_e, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeyD93/pseuds/PaigeyD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphomania: Uncontrollable or excessive sexual desire in a woman. Basically a series of one-shots where Sakura is paired with various characters (which are listed in tags). All of which are rated M for language and other adult material. Collaboration with the ever lovely 'Burnt Red'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N is for Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Not much but its rated M for sex scenes and language. Bitchy Sakura too, I like her though :) lol
> 
> Theme: Teacher/Student *wiggles eyebrows* Cliché as fuck but so damn hot at the same time.  
> Written by: PaigeyD93  
> Every other chapter will be written by me, all others are written by Burnt Red who is not on this site. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY and no I do not own these characters, just the cheesy plot :P

N is for Naughty

KakaSaku

Rated M

_Boring. ___

__"That being said, you can always do this a different way too, and still get the same result-"_ _

___Booooring. ____ _

____"Now if you-" Sakura tuned out the voice and resisted the urge to sigh out loud at her professor, who was pointing out formula's and equations on the PowerPoint at the front of the lecture hall._ _ _ _

_____So fucking boring. ____ _ _ _

______Sakura groaned internally as she obnoxiously clicked her pen at a speed that earned her pissed off looks from some of her fellow students whom had the unfortunate luck of sitting near her. If Sakura was being honest, she couldn't have cared less about how they felt. Usually she was able to actually be productive in this class. This past week, however, she couldn't be bothered to pay attention, much less be productive._ _ _ _ _ _

______Math was never her strong suit but the way Professor Hatake aka Kakashi spoke, his voice deep and smooth, always made her feel compelled to listen to his every word. He was destined to be a teacher; He had a kind smile, sexy voice and nice body that was always perfectly presented in his tight dress shirts and fitting dress pants. His silver hair was always spiked in the best way which accented his chiseled facial features and fascinating mismatched eyes. One eye was jet black and the other an almost auburn colour. Sakura never had the privilege to look at his eyes up close but just by passing him about six times every week, that's what she had been able to see. Hell even his name was sexy…Oh and of course she couldn't forget to mention that he was smart, really smart. Sakura wouldn't lie, she had fantasized about him in a less than appropriate manor on more than one occasion while in her dorm room…alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______The familiar ping of her phone snapped her out of her not so innocent thoughts and she smiled after looking at her phone to see that Ino, her best friend had sent her a text message. Quickly typing out a reply she placed her phone on her desk and glanced up only to realize that her professor was looking straight at her, a crease of annoyance in between his eye brows. He hadn't stopped speaking as he glared at her for a few more minutes before looking down at his computer and continuing on with his lecture._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura blew out a gust of air, making her pastel pink bangs blow up and away from her face, only to fall back into her face again. She tucked the offending piece of hair behind her ear and slumped in her seat just as Ino replied, making Sakura's phone ping again. The pinkette ignored the noise even though the sound of the vibration on the wooden desk had made a dozen pair of eyes turn toward her, including the annoyed glare of Professor Hatake._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excuse me." He called louder than usual making Sakura look up and lock eyes with him. She looked to both her sides to make sure he was speaking to her before looking calming back at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes?" She asked seemingly disinterested._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Turn your phone off." He said in a 'I'm not taking no for an answer' tone. Sakura shrugged and picked up her phone to type out a reply to Ino._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sakura," Naruto groaned loudly from behind her. "Just do as he says, stop being a stubborn bitch." Sakura turned to glare at her blonde friend for a moment before returning to her text._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you do not turn your phone off I-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You will what, Professor? Take it away from me?" she asked arching a delicate pink brow as she continued typing away, not looking at him. "I can assure you that simply won't work. You don't have the authority to do so." Sakura looked up and watched with an inner glee at the way he clenched his jaw in annoyance. Why was she bating him like this? Hm clearly it was turning out to be a lot more fun than she expected._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No I don't. But I do have the authority to kick you out of my class." He paused to back up and sit against his desk. He folded his arms across his broad chest and Sakura appreciated the way the white fabric stretched over his pectoral muscles and biceps. "I'll remind you that if you do indeed get kicked out of class you will have to come and see me to discuss the situation on your own time, after class," he explained in a calm voice that did nothing to betray the irritation Sakura knew was bubbling beneath the surface. She shrugged again, but relented and slipped the phone into her pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine. It's put away." The silver haired man gave her a tense nod and returned to the lesson. It was only five minutes later when Sakura could no longer bare the boredom of today's lessons. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and without bothering to pop in her headphones or turn off the volume she began to play the 'dumb ways to die' game app. Its annoying music filled the room and a few groans of irritation and frustration could be heard from some of the students._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you fucking kidding me, Sakura!?" Kiba all but yelled from across the aisle at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sakura…Miss Haruno." Sakura looked up from her phone at the clearly fuming Kakashi. "Out of my class now!" Sakura gave a short eye roll and didn't hesitate to pocket her phone in her grey zip up sweater and gather her bag and other items before walking slowly down the stairs of the lecture hall and out of the door, her short skirt swishing from side to side with the natural sway of her hips. Before completely leaving the room she cast a look over her shoulder and smiled at the teacher who was watching her every move, anger in his mismatched eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"See you soon, Hatake." She grinned before letting the door close behind her with a slam._ _ _ _ _ _

______000_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once back in her dorm room, Sakura realized the magnitude of what she had just done and groaned at her own stupidity, flopping down on her foam mattress and covering her eyes with her forearm. If she didn't need this course it wouldn't be so bad, but she did! She desperately needed this course to become a nurse. If she didn't have this math credit everything she worked so hard for would go to waste._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi had the authority to kick her from the course and with the way she bated him and purposefully angered him for her own enjoyment she wouldn't exactly be surprised if he did kick her from the course, she knew she had been a little shit all week. With a dramatic sigh she glanced at her alarm clock beside her bed and realized there was ten minutes before the class would be over. Why did she even bother coming back to her room? She should have just stayed around the classroom till everyone was let out. Moving to a sitting position on her bed, Sakura contemplated what she should do next. How should she convince him to let her stay?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly a smirk tugged at her lips as an idea formed in her head. She could always…seduce him. The cliché-ness of it all made her want to cringe but she couldn't deny she was attracted to the man and well for an eighteen year old, Sakura had an unhealthy sexual appetite. She even had a fuck buddy she regularly called on to relieve her desires. Sasuke was an amazing fuck but having Kakashi would be a delectable treat. She and Sasuke were nothing, they had both agreed it was just sex, something to relieve their stress from school whenever it was needed. That being said they both knew it was perfectly okay to take other people to bed as much as they pleased, hell she was sure last night Sasuke had done just that. Suddenly making up her mind and hoping to kami-sama that seducing him would be easy, she grabbed her small backpack before making her way over to her mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

______After looking at herself for a few minutes she hastily removed her sloppy looking sweater in exchange for the baby blue, low cut t-shirt that hugged her sides and accented her boobs. The push-up bra she wore was perfect for this shirt as it made her look like she had D cups instead of C's. Her short black skirt fell just below her butt and after a moment of brushing through her hair and applying some lip chap to her lips she deemed herself ready. Hell she had no idea if she would even need to seduce him, for all she knew he would give her a talking to and that was it. The pinkette ignored the pang of disappointment at that possibility. She found herself rather excited to put her plan in motion._ _ _ _ _ _

______After slipping on her black flat shoes she grabbed her keys, stuffed a few things in her backpack and left her building. She popped a mint into her mouth as she opened the big glass doors of the science building and walked briskly toward the math classroom. She immediately noticed the piece of paper stuck to the door of the classroom telling her to meet him on the second floor in his office. With a sigh she turned on her heel, her skirt swishing to one side as she made her way to the staircase to her left._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she approached the door to his office she didn't knock nor did she bother looking at his assistant who was silently watching her with an irritated look on her face. She immediately walked in to find Kakashi sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He spared her a short glance and waved her in before typing a little longer and closing his computer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Leaning back in his chair he watched as she approached his desk. He raised an eyebrow before greeting her with seeming indifference._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Miss Haruno," he said folding his hands in his lap and crossing his legs as she came to a stop directly in front of him. "I'm quite surprised you showed up," he said honestly. Sakura shrugged and dropped her backpack to the floor beside her. It made a dull thud sound in the relative silence of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You wanted to talk to me," she said as if it explained everything "So here I am. Say what you need to say. Are you going to kick me out of the course?" she asked evenly. His eyes widened slightly in what looked like surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that what you want?" He asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course not."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well your actions this past week have said otherwise." Sakura shrugged again. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you from this course?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I need it!" Sakura said suddenly her voice betraying some of her panic at the possibility._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look Sakura. This course isn't for fun and games. It's serious. If you can't care enough to pay attention to me throughout class and take notes then I don't see why you need to be here. Kicking you out will get me nothing, but having you disrupt my class time and time again just annoys me and you have become quite the nuisance," he paused "Not only to me but to the other students as well."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please, Mr. Hatake. I need this! I'll do anything," she said earnestly as she planted her hands firmly on his desk as she looked at him. She still planned to take desperate measures here but she didn't want to just flat out say 'I'll let you fuck me if you don't kick me out'. She was sure that would go over well._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything?" he asked quirking a silver brow at her as he leaned back in his chair again. "Like what? Behaving? If I'm being honest Sakura that's all I want from you. Seeing as this is our second meeting in the time span of a week I don't feel like your promises to pay attention and behave will get us anywhere, they are empty promises and I'm not fond of those." He said in all seriousness._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is there anything I can do at this point to convince you to give me another chance?" Sakura asked straightening up again and letting her arms fall limp at her sides. The teacher sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on the polished wood in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know, you tell me." A slow smirk curved Sakura's lips, instantly making the older man uneasy. Suddenly she turned toward the door and began walking to it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where are you-" He stopped mid-sentence and swallowed thickly as she ceased her movement and he heard the click of the lock on the door. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep his calm as she turned around and began to walk toward where he was still sitting. She came up to the desk again, the smirk still in place. She leaned over the wooden structure, her forearms supporting her weight as she gave him a clear view of her cleavage._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes narrowed but he couldn't stop them from locking onto the enticing site before him. Sakura's upper arms were putting slight pressure against the sides of her breasts, pushing them together and making them almost pop out of her tight blue shirt. Kakashi swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He tore his eyes away from her chest to look at the more than smug expression on her face. He leaned forward so they were rather close, his face a few inches from hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing, Miss Haruno?" he asked, seemingly calm. Sakura could hear the deeper tone in his voice however and it made a shot of arousal shoot through her only to settle just below her hips in a pool of warmth. He was close enough so that when he spoke his breath fanned out against her face. The sweet smell of cinnamon assaulted her senses and she held back a moan at the mere thought of tasting his tongue as it glided against hers in a kiss. Sakura reached out her left hand to let it rest against his clenched fist. He seemed to be warring with himself over what was going on. Sakura couldn't blame him really, she was a student, his student. If word about this exchange got out it would be the end of his career. Sakura, however, did not plan on telling a soul about what was about to transpire. This would be a onetime thing and no one would ever know._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are there camera's in this room?" Sakura asked, her voice coming out in a whisper. Kakashi's eyes closed and his brows furrowed. This was really about to happen. He was about to pull away but Sakura's tight grip on his wrist made him stop and look at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm eighteen years old, Kakashi. Yes I'm your student and yes I know if word got out about what we are about to do you would lose your job which is why none of this will leave this room. Now I'll ask again, are there cameras in this room?" Sakura watched his eyes darken, his discoloured eye almost looked as dark as his other one at this point and it made Sakura smirk again, she was winning this little battle and she would most certainly get what she wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," he said making Sakura raise a brow in question._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, there are no cameras in this room." Excitement flashed through Sakura, sending a chill down her spine. That was all the answer she needed. She reached forward to grab a hold of his tie pulling him roughly toward her and crushing her lips against his. The sudden movement and action caused Kakashi to open his mouth in a gasp and Sakura immediately delved in, her tongue brushing softly against his making her moan lowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______She leaned further over the desk, her right hand, the hand that wasn't holding his tie, weaving into his surprisingly soft and spiky hair. He grunted softly when she tugged on the strands before placing her knee on the wooden desk and placing her left hand onto his shoulder to use him as leverage to lift herself up and onto the desk completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her new level of closeness forced Kakashi to pull back slightly as their kiss grew in ferocity, timid appreciation on his part quickly turned to fiery passion. Sakura inwardly smirked when she felt his hand slide through her pink locks as he pulled her closer to him, forcing her to move across the desk toward him as he retreated to his black leather chair. Neither of them paid attention to the sound of papers and minor office equipment falling to the floor as she moved. Sakura did, however, make sure she didn't knock over his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their breathing grew in speed as Kakashi pulled away and sat down in his chair. Sakura wasted no time in following him and as she straddled him, she felt his hard arousal rub against her thigh. She moaned softly and grinded against it. He gripped her hips firmly, aiding her in moving against him. Sakura let him control her hips as she loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, she leant down to kiss and nip every inch of skin that was revealed to her as she moved down slowly until she reached the last button. She slid the soft fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. He shrugged out of it and pulled his tie off completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura eagerly drank in the sight of him bare from the waist up. She had thought his tight dress shirts hid little in terms of how nicely built he was but she was wrong, they hid a lot and she couldn't believe how sexy he was. Sakura wasn't into extremely buff men, she preferred them with only a small amount of muscle and somehow Kakashi was a combination of both, and he rocked it. He clearly worked out and her mouth watered as she continued to stare at his smooth, tanned skin. He had minimal amount of chest hair and a small scar on his right side, his stomach was tight and Sakura long to run her tongue over the rigid muscles. His chest moved up and down at a slightly faster pace the longer she stared and a small chuckle escaped his mouth, almost sounding embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Like what you see?" He asked sounding unsure. Sakura realized then that she had ceased all movement of her hips and she shook her head to snap out of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck yes I do." She growled smashing her lips into his again without a second thought. Her hips moved against him again, faster this time as their arousal kicked into high gear. Sakura grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it off before making quick work of her bra, setting her breasts free which immediately caught Kakashi's attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______Moving his hands from her hips he slid them up her sides causing goose-bumps to sprout along her heated skin and her nipples to pebble at the cool air caressing them. The man hummed in approval as he lifted her breasts up slightly, fondling them in his hands, making her head fall back. A wanton moan escaped her mouth at the attention he was now showing to her hyper sensitive buds as they hardened even more. Suddenly one was engulfed by the most delicious heat causing her to look down. He sucked and licked all the while watching her with lust filled eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kami that feels good," she groaned, weaving her hand through his hair again, pulling him impossibly close to her. Sakura squeaked in surprise when she found herself being lifted and laid down softly on the desk. She felt Kakashi's finger sneak under the waist band of her skirt as he removed it and her underwear in one pull. Sakura was beyond feeling shy or embarrassed with being naked in front of anyone. She simply didn't care. Quite the opposite actually, the hungry look in Kakashi's eyes only fueled her arousal, making it reach almost impossible levels. The ache between her legs was getting uncomfortable, she needed him to touch her, needed to feel the release she so desperately craved._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura was about to voice her need when she found her legs being spread wide as he knelt down between them. She barely had time to suck in a breath before his tongue was sliding up against her entrance. A strangled moan caught in her throat as he moved further up to swirl his tongue around her clit before sucking harshly on it. Her back arched high off the polished wood beneath it as he continued using his tongue on her most sensitive place. She felt one of his fingers probe her and she snapped her hips further forward wanting so badly for that finger to slide home. She felt his lips curve in a smirk as he continued the assault with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly his finger pushed into her heat, causing another series of moans and curses to tumble from her mouth. As he began to move his finger in and out of her, his tongue lashing out against her bundle of nerves Sakura's entire body was beginning to tense with her rapidly approaching orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kakash-" She panted, her back arching as he added a second finger. Kami how was he so good at this….oh wait of course he was experienced, he's a grown assed man. She was so close, oh so very close. Kakashi knew this and expertly curled his fingers just right so he brushed up against that spot inside her that would undoubtedly make her come undone. While he did this he simultaneously sucked hard on her clit. He felt her whole body grow rigid and with his free hand he reached up to cover her mouth so the scream that was about to come out didn't alert his assistant outside._ _ _ _ _ _

______White exploded behind Sakura's eyes as her orgasm ripped through her, making her whole body feel tingly. She half noticed the hand that had reached up to cover her mouth and was glad it was there. She had never had an orgasm that intense before in her life. Kakashi removed his fingers from her still quivering entrance and began to nip and kiss his way up her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Enjoy yourself?" He whispered kissing up her neck and taking her earlobe into his mouth. A small, quiet moan escaped past her lips as her chest still heaved from her heavy breathing. A breathy 'wow' was all she could manage. Her legs were sloppily dangling off the desk, she felt boneless. She heard a chuckle before he was speaking in her ear again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you bring a condom, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded and motioned toward her bag that was still sitting in front of his desk. She barely registered that he was moving around the room before he was back in front of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and toward him. "Don't you pass out Sakura, I'm not done with you yet." Sakura's eyes snapped open and a smirk curved her lips as she looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh really, are you going to punish me for being a bad student, sensei?" She asked opening her eyes wider to make her look innocent._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fucking hell." Kakashi groaned. Sakura's face was flushed from her earlier release and her wide green eyes looked so innocent and yet Kakashi knew she was anything but innocent. His cock strained painfully hard against his dress pants and he couldn't wait to free it and bury it deep within this woman. How could she be so tempting?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura felt him grip her hips and she grinned in satisfaction at the dark, possessive look in his eyes. He lifted her off the desk effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He turned around, dodging the chair and Sakura gasped when she felt the cool wall touch her heated back. She gripped him tighter when she felt his hands disappear from her hips only to undo his pants and push them down till they fell to his ankles. He kicked them away from himself and quickly put the condom on, rolling it down his throbbing length._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura's breathing hitched when she felt the tip press against her entrance. Slowly he pushed forward and her body welcomed him in easily. Kakashi gritted his teeth at the look of pure bliss that had taken over Sakura's face. Her eyes fluttered shut and her face scrunched up in the most pleasurable of expressions. He was having a difficult time not pounding into her immediately, she was tight and he didn't want to hurt he-_ _ _ _ _ _

______"For fuck sakes, Kakashi. I'm not a porcelain doll, fuck me into the wall already," she almost growled with a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Kakashi responded with his own growl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"As you wish, Miss Haruno," and that was the only warning Sakura got before he sharply thrust forward, burying his cock so deep inside her she felt the dull ache of him hitting the end of her and fuck did it feel good._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck…yes!" She cried almost too loudly and Kakashi gave her a warning look. She nodded remembering she needed to try and be quiet. It took only a second for Kakashi to set a punishing pace. Sakura had never felt so many delicious feelings, nor had she ever been fucked against a wall before. It was hot as hell and she knew this wouldn't the last time a man took her against the wall if she had any say in it. Their breathing began to rise again their chests touching with every exhale as Kakashi pounded into her quickly tightening core. She was already close again and with the way her inner muscles were squeezing him so tightly he knew he would be following soon after._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's hair and she tilted his head up to meet her in another bruising kiss. She could still taste a small amount of herself on his tongue but that never bothered her. Their tongues brushed against each other and without warning Kakashi pressed his thumb down on her clit once before beginning to rub it in a quick circular motion. She pulled back from the kiss a small amount, clenching down impossibly tight around him as she came with a cry. Kakashi swallowed her whimpers and moans with another kiss as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled back and buried his face into her neck, thrusting once, twice and a third time more before reaching his own release with a grunt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura found herself being hugged closely before they switched positions. Kakashi's back was against the wall and he slowly slid down to the floor, bringing Sakura with him so she was sitting in his lap facing him, both of them still connected. Sakura could feel the aftershocks twitching through both of them as they tried to slow their breathing and erratic heart beats._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura was thoroughly spent. Sasuke could never wear her out quite this much. She knew it was because they were both selfish lovers, wanting pleasure for themselves so Sasuke rarely made an effort to have her orgasm twice. It was a nice change honestly. Before she could stop herself she spoke up_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We should do this again sometime." She heard a chuckle and looked up to see amusement shining in her professors eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh really? I was under the impression this was a onetime thing. Besides didn't you do this so I wouldn't kick you from the course?" He asked a smirk curving his lips. Sakura scoffed before hitting him lightly on the chest and beginning to stand up. They both sucked in a breath at the feeling of him slipping out of her and her legs wobbled as she tried to stand up. Reaching a hand out to the desk to steady herself she spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Originally yes it was. But then I realized It was just an excuse to have sex with you because, Mr. Hatake, you are one fine piece of ass," Sakura said with a laugh. "Also about it being a onetime thing, that was before I knew how good the sex would be," she said with a wink. Kakashi grinned and stood up, removing the condom and throwing it in the garbage. "However if you wish this to be a onetime thing I understand, but it's up to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm surprised, Sakura. You don't strike me as the type of person who copes well with not getting your way, yet you're putting the ball in my court."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not," She said honestly as she got dressed. Kakashi followed suit and pulled his pants on before searching for his shirt. "If you haven't noticed I'm kind of a bitch. That being said if you said you didn't want to do this anymore I wouldn't be stupid enough to go and blab about what went on between us. Not only would that get you fired but I would, more than likely, get kicked out too." Kakashi thought this through as he opened the window to let some fresh air in._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wouldn't mind for this to happen again," He said honestly with a wink. "But!" he started before Sakura got any ideas. "I need you to behave in class, no excuses. As for how we will meet up without striking suspicion well we will figure that out at a later date. For now I need to gather my things for my next class," He said making Sakura inwardly smiled. There would be more meetings and she couldn't be happier. He scribbled something down on a post it note and handed it to her before moving toward the door and unlocking it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here is my personal email. Use that one rather than the work one. Also, for the record, if I wanted to kick you from the course, having sex with me wouldn't have changed that." Sakura nodded with a smirk. He opened the door and motioned her forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you for giving me another chance, Professor." She said throwing her backpack over her shoulder and smiling at him as she walked out the door. "I really appreciate it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Prove to me it wasn't a mistake." He said before watching her turn and walk toward the staircase leading down to the main floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She is such a problem child," His assistant grumbled. Kakashi rose his eyebrow at her in question. "Why didn't you kick her from the class? She has given you nothing but trouble."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hm, well I have my reasons," he answered, smiling once before retreating back to his office to get his things put together. He almost laughed when he heard 'You're too kind Kakashi…' grumbled dejectedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe he was, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't worth it._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Y is for Your Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N from Burnt Red: A collaboration with the amazing PaigeyD93. OMG guys I can't believe I'm actually doing this with THE PaigeyD93, one the most awesome authors on fan fiction. So yeah hope you enjoy this collab. Paigey and I have been working really hard on this. 
> 
> Did you guys read the last chapter, KAKASAKU is one beautiful pair! Thank you PaigeyD93 it was pretty damn amazing. Give her an A+ guys!
> 
> I do not own Naruto
> 
> Inspired by 'We're All Mad Here' by Belladonna Andromeda, check her story out it is amazing!
> 
> Partition belongs to Queen Beyoncé  
> Written by: Burnt Red
> 
> A/N From Paige: OMG GUYS LOOK HOW NICE SHE IS TO ME *sobs*
> 
> WARNING: Threesome, Double penetration. Slightly rough sex but nothing too serious. Sexy Shisui (this should always be a warning) you all might nearly die of nosebleeds like I have xD and of course language, please ENJOY! :)

_Y is for Your Bite_

_Haruno Sakura. Anbu Medic-nin. **Queen** Bitch._

_Uchiha Shisui. Anbu.. **Exclusively** on top._

_Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage. Motherfucking **sadomasochist**._

_RATED M_

 

.

" _Why don't you submit to me?"_

.

_"Ugh, bite me Jackass. I dare you!"_

.

.

.

 _'How did we get here?'_ Sakura thought as she lazily gazed over to her right, where the curly haired Uchiha slept peacefully, an arm casually slung over her waist. She turned her head to the left where she met the gaze of light jade, the Kazekage stared back at her with a soft expression, and he smirked as he pulled her closer to his body which in turn pulled his dark haired lover nearer to him.

**_She was intoxicated with them as much as they were with her._ **

****_ Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees _

**3 days ago….**

"No fair! Sakura-chan why do you have to go?" Naruto whined as he looked at his pink haired best friend with pleading eyes.

"Shut up Naruto! I'll only be gone for two weeks!"

"Hn." _Two weeks is a long time_

"I agree with Teme"

"As if you guys haven't gone on longer missions!" Sakura scowled as she looked at her idiot team mates with stern expression.

"Yeahhh! But why do you have to go with that asshole pervert!" He shouted as pointed accusingly at the curly haired Uchiha; who smirked victoriously at the blonde haired Idiot.

"Bitch please; I have better taste than that." The Pinkette deadpanned

"Aww you are so mean Sakura-chan, you know that hurts my feelings!" Shisui pouted as he mockingly clutched his heart.

**_His pinkette was an excellent actress, her boys had no clue how much of a freak she was in bed. No motherfucking clue._ **

**_ Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club _ **

Gaara stared at the two Leaf shinobi in front of him, his gaze travelled to the armour clad figure of the Pinkette and then to the Uchiha, he could feel Shukaku rumbling deeply in appreciation at the sight of the two.

 _'Hey Kit, they smell heavenly…take them.'_ The sand monster growled from the depths of his mind.

Closing his eyes to will away the _lewd and inappropriate_ images that the asshole Tanuki had decidedly put at the front of his mind. It was taking all of his self-control to not take them then and there. To make them his. And only his. Fuck it.

 ****Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel  
Oh baby, baby better slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain't even gonna make it to this club

"Sunagakure is in very sticky situation right now, the Wind Daimyo's eldest son has been taken captive by a group of bandits. Suna cannot interfere as the bandits have threatened to kill the boy if they see Suna's shinobi. However by sending in Leaf shinobi, we would not break the conditions of the demand. Therefore I will be sending you two, to take out the threat and rescue the Prince. _I cannot stress the importance of the safety of the Prince._ "

****_ Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like _

**_ Take all of me _ _  
_ **

**2 days ago**

She flew through masses of bodies, all dropping dead at her feet, head to toe she was covered in blood. If she was the _old_ Sakura, _she_ would've screamed at the sight, _she_ would be disgusted at the way she _tore men_ apart with her bare hands, but she wasn't. By kami, she was glad.

_Hell fucking yeah_

"Oi, Envy the kid's been retrieved the asshole says for you to get your fucking ass over there." A Crow cawed with a grating voice and promptly disappeared. Sakura smirked as she leisurely walked over to her curly haired partner who had not a single speck of blood on his person. She scowled at the sight of an unconscious bruised little boy that her dear partner carried ever so gently. Making sure not to wake the young boy up she carefully healed all his injuries to the point where his skin looked flawless once again.

A hungry look from Shisui had not gone on unnoticed, which Sakura returned, from the damp feeling in between her legs was anything to go by.

"You look so sexy when you are covered in blood."

**_That my friend is a fact._ **

****_ I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me _

Placing the small kid next to a nearby tree gently, Shisui barely turned around as the Pinkette jumped on him, kissing him roughly as he tugged on her long pink waves harshly. Their tongues gliding over each other as they fought for dominance; Shisui activated his Sharingan entrancing his lover with its hypnotizing gaze. Much to her chagrin and his advantage it managed to distract her momentarily; enough time for him to win. He smirked in victory, as he quickly pulled away and bit down ruthlessly at the side of her neck drawing blood.

In response to that she slapped him, causing a few drops of blood to roll down his cheek; this time to her advantage she grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, (her monstrous strength came in handy), she grinned viscously as she tied his hands with chakra binding cuffs. ' _Where the fuck did she get those from!?'_ The curly haired Uchiha looked at the fluffy pink cuffs with surprised eyes. He could feel his hard on constricting tightly in his pants to the point where it almost hurt.

**_The more the pain, the sweeter the pleasure._ **

**_ Driver roll up the partition fast _ **

**_ Driver roll up the partition fast  
Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash _ **

"A girl has her secrets." Was the only half-assed explanation she provided.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." She countered immediately as she pulled down his pants gently from her straddling position, his throbbing length sprung out ever so eagerly, the uncomfortable sensation in between her thighs increasing. She casually looked up and was met with a hungry gaze.

She answered him by undoing her own pants, and discarding them to the forest floor, she was about to let him enter her...

"Turn around, I want to see my cock fucking that little pink pussy of yours."

Though she knew she had him handcuffed the demand in his voice sent chills of pleasure up her spine, she could **_not_** deny him.

"You fucking pervert."

 _"_ Don't pretend you don't love it," he sneered "you get off on this as much as I do."

She turned around, she lifted her hips, reaching between their bodies to grasp his cock and whimpered as the head bumped against her sex as she aligned their bodies. Eagerly she sank down along his length and threw her head back as she let a guttural moan fall from her lips.

"K-kai!" She gasped loudly as she released the handcuffs.

**_ Hand prints and footprints on my glass _ **

**_ Hand prints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blasting _ **

He responded immediately by gripping her hips tightly, impaling her roughly on his rigid length. They gave up contraception ages ago, after a certain mission he found out Sakura got gutted (literally), half of her organs torn out her body in turn causing an infection to her remaining organs (her reproductive organs included), causing them to cease function, he had never been so disturbed when he found the Pinkette ripping her torturers to shreds and then casually putting her organs back into her body (healing herself in the process).

The delicious feeling of being stretched and being filled up felt better than anything in the World.

**_Beware of the beasts prowling the forest, but eventually the beasts would bow down to the demon._ **

**_ He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty _ **

**_ Red wine drip filth, talk that trash  
Chauffeur eavesdropping trying not to crash _ **

"I was not expecting you for another two days. Thanks to you, the Prince is safe and back at home, the Damiyo gives you his thanks, your pay has been sent to your Village." Gaara congratulated the two Leaf Anbu.

 **'Oii Kit, can you smell it, there's no denying.'** And he could not, he could smell the lingering scent of sex. But among the scents of arousal, he could smell it...blood...sweet blood. Coming from both of them, and it was calling to him. _Fuck it._

His tight leashed control, snapped.

**_Don't you know? Demons bite. Hard. Bow down bitches._ **

**_ Oh there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur _ **

**_ Oh baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair _ **

He was too fast, he is a _Kage_ after all. Before both of them could comprehend what was happening, he had locked and sealed the room entirely.

"Both of you...You _both_ smell so good."

He slammed the unsuspecting Pinkette to the nearest wall, harshly biting down to the other side of her neck, adding his chakra to it for good measure. His _dominance was assured._

**_But too bad, the demon's mates would not succumb easily._ **

**_ Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up _ **

**_ And we ain't even gonna make it to this club _ **

Sand encompassed herwrists pinning her to the wall, as the red head ripped her clothes off, not even bothering to look at the curly haired Uchiha who had pulled up a chair watching them with undisguised interest.

"Submit to me." He growled as he sucked on one of her nipples whilst massaging the other one.

Not one to back down from a fight, Sakura saw red.

"Ugh bite me Jackass! I dare you!" She retorted with just as much ferocity.

Gaara smirked at that, she _really_ did take after her Hokage. He didn't mind the chase, catching the prey now would be much more enticing.

Pulling away from her tits, with a flick of his wrists he had also bound Shisui to his seat.

"No, come on, not again."

"Again?"

"I'm _an exclusive top."_ Shisui growled, baring his teeth at the Bijuu container, making him look like a scared beast in front of _a Demon._ He casually sauntered up to the bound Uchiha, and sucked the pulse point on his neck, making his eyes roll back as he let out a masculine moan, _too bad he had let his guard down._

**_ Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe.  _ **

__ **Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït.**   
**Tu aimes ça? Tu ne t'interesses pas au sexe? (1)**   


To say Shisui Uchiha was surprised would be an understatement _, oh my god,_ he was making out with the Kazekage, he could see from his peripheral that Sakura was licking her lips in anticipation. Gaara noticed this and let go to both of their restraints. Shisui responded by gripping his hair tightly an smashing their lips together in another bruising kiss. Coming up in between them, the pinkette pulled both of them apart, inserted herself in the middle and began kissing the red head's neck slowly working her way down, loosening and removing his shirt, she licked his abs. She kissed, sucked and bit down the hard planes of his abdomen leaving some angry red marks.

_'If we are his, then he is ours.'_

Gaara only noticed when he felt a wet feeling licking the tip of his cock, he looked down at the pink haired vixen as she sucked his dick like a fucking lollipop, her eyes on his face all as she mouth fucked his rigid cock.

As much as he loved it, _he was in control_

'No.' He yanked her by the hair and pulled her up by the chin and smashed his lips in another bruising kiss. She could feel Shisui pinching her clit, and gliding his finger over her _oh so_ slick entrance. She almost screamed as she felt his long finger entering her going at a rapid pace. Her hands tightened the grip on Gaara's red locks as their tongues danced together intricately.

"Come for me." Shisui whispered in her ear.

Pleasure rolled off her in waves as Sakura screamed into Gaara's mouth. At this both of Gaara's and Shisui cocks could not handle their confines any more, both more than readily ripped their pants more than eager to release.

"Stop lolly gagging and fucking go already!"

"Your wish is my command my Queen."

Sakura smirked sexily at the nickname Gaara had given her.

" _Queen Bitch, more like..."_ Shisui corrected him, as he rubbed his tip at her ass's entrance.

Gaara smirked at him; not even giving her warning, he wrapped her legs around his waist and buried his length in her front entrance. After using saliva as lubricant and stretching her tight ring of muscles with his fingers, Shisui entered her back entrance merely moments after. Sakura was in heaven, she was being filled up, her senses were on haywire, her pleasure which was on an all-time high.

Shisui caught Gaara's eye and both of them nodded. They both unleashed their inner instincts, both of them ramming their hard pulsating lengths into her, caging her in with Shisui's grip on her hips and Gaara's hold on her legs, she could not even wiggle her hips.

"Let go for us."

And that was all she needed, she completely let go, her screams and moans filled the air, both males responded with equal grunts of pleasure.

She could feel her pleasure coil and tighten as she was almost there, her head lolled back onto Shisui's shoulders. Her hands loosening and she came. She came so hard that she could see stars.

By kami, was she spent. All three of them were as they just laid down still.

**_The beasts didn't mind dancing with a demon, they didn't mind being damned, it made life just a bit more fun._ **

**_ Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe, _ **

**_ Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent. (2) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N from Burnt Red: Finish, I apologise for any of the spelling mistakes, hope you liked the smex, it was my first time (no pun intended).
> 
> Special thanks to PaigeyD93
> 
> Translation (1) Do you love sex ? Sex. I mean, physical activity. Coitus. You like it ? Are you not interested in sex?
> 
> Translation (2) Men think that feminists hate sex, But this is a very exciting and natural activity that women love.
> 
> A/N From Paige: Wooo so awesome, im still way too excited about this collaboration! xD Next chapter will be from me Hidan/Sakura. Let me tell you im sooo very nervous to write this, Hidan is all kinds of fcked in the head! o_o. I'm not sure when there will be another update but be sure to put this story on your alert list if you don't want to miss updates!


	3. M is for Mark Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Rough Sex, violent, language, anal sex and blood. THIS IS 99.99% PWP (porn without plot) just sayin...
> 
> Theme: no real theme. Canon-verse.  
> Pairing: HidanxSakura  
> Written by: PaigeyD93  
> Every other chapter will be written by me, all others are written by Burnt Red who is not on this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted it to at all but I've been sitting on this update for so long now I just need to get it out v_v if it sucks, I'm very sorry. It's a lot milder than what I was going for but oh wells....onward and please enjoy!

 

**_M is for Mark Me_ **

**_HidaSaku_ **

**_Rated E for Explicit_ **

 

**_Masochist_ ** _: The_ _condition in which sexual or other gratification depends on one's suffering physical pain or humiliation. It’s a person who is gratified by pain, degradation, etc., that is self-imposed or imposed by others._

**_Sadist:_ ** _someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others, sometimes in a sexual sense. **Sadists** like seeing other people hurt. A **sadist** is the opposite of a masochist, who enjoys being in pain. A **sadist** is all about hurting others, usually to get off sexually. However, this word is about more than sex._

**Sakura Haruno, proud Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf village was a masochist to her core.**

_Not even one of her friends knew this but hey a girl needs to have some secrets never to be told. Her random lovers never satisfied her purely because she was afraid to tell them how she liked things, how she liked to have rough sex. Pain mixed with pleasure. She felt like they would find her weird or creepy. That being said Sakura was and has been for quite some time sexually deprived and wholly unsatisfied._

**Hidan a former ninja of the Village Hidden In Hot Water who is now a member of Akatsuki happens to be a total Sadist with a hint of Masochism in him. Oh who is he trying to kid? He is a full blown Sadistic, Masochistic psychopath.**

_Hidan never tried to hide how much of an asshole he was. He swears like its going out of style, enjoys torturing his victims till they beg for mercy then he kills them. Whenever he had the luxury of sex no woman could ever handle him and they almost always died. He got off though so he didn’t give two shits about it. The only thing he cared about was his Lord Jashin and maybe….MAYBE his partner Kakazu but that is pushing it a bit…okay that was pushing it a lot but hey when you spend enough time with someone you tend to get attached even if just a little….fuck off stop laughing!_

**_Anyways, on with the story…._ **

 

Sakura was tired, sweat dripped down her forehead as she steadily watched the man only ten feet away from her. He had a grin on his face, his skin colour having long since changed to black with white skeletal markings. The scratch on her arm stung where he had managed to knick her earlier which started this whole ritual of his. Every injury he inflicted upon himself was also inflicted onto her. Sakura was very aware this situation was dangerous but she couldn’t help but be slightly turned on by it all. Yea she knew she was fucked in the head for thinking such things but this guy, Hidan whom she had heard quite a bit about was a hot piece of ass. The facial expression he would make when he cut her deeper was of pure lust. As if he enjoyed every moment of pain he could feel while projecting it onto her. His deep purple eyes bore into her with an intensity that took her breath away. Her breathing was laboured due to her injuries but she knew that wasn’t the only reason her breath was picking up.

“Should I kill you now?” He asked rhetorically. Sakura knew he didn’t give a shit about her answer. He could and would do whatever he wanted to in the end. That being said, Sakura couldn’t get the thought of him bending her over and fucking her into oblivion out of her mind so she took a step toward him a slow smile spreading across her face. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question as a smirk curved his own lips before she began to speak.

“I can’t quite tell if you are a Sadist,” she paused before speaking again “or a Masochist like me…” His eye brow shot up even higher.

“Why not both?” he paused “Being only one of those is fucking boring, I’m a little bit of both sweet cheeks.” He smirked.

***

This woman was…really fucking strange. None of his victims reacted to his torture like she did. He could feel her pain yes, but something else always wiggled its way through that pain. He could feel the arousal that came with the pain. She almost seemed to be…enjoying this. He was, for the first time in his life hesitant when it came to ending her. Why would he kill her when he could get more out of her than just shared pain.

 

His tongue suddenly darted out to wet his lips as she got closer, watching as she healed some of the deeper cuts he inflicted on her with her medical ninjutsu. He could feel her arousal through their connection, her lust spiking as he steadily watched her. She loved the feel of his eyes on her, the hungry look in them causing more warmth to pool between her thighs. Slowly, she moved toward him until she was inches away. Her head rose so her eyes met the dark violet ones staring into her with such hunger it took her breath away. She had never been so turned on in her life, although she knew he was pretty worked up too judging by the prominent bulge in his pants, so maybe she was feeling his arousal as well. She wasn’t positive how this Jutsu of his worked but she was eager to find out if she could feel his pleasure as strongly as if it was her own.

 

He had long ago taken off his Akatsuki cloak and now that she was up close to him she could see the slight sheen of sweat beading on his black and white chest. Even with this weird design seemingly painted on his body he was very attractive. She felt him take a small step toward her. He was close enough now that every breathe she took caused her chest to rub lightly against his.

 

She gasped and couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that escaped her when his hand gripped a chunk of her pink hair at the back of her head causing a shock of pain to shoot down her spine. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasure it brought. She suddenly felt his face close to her ear a dark chuckle brushing against her cheek.

“My my, I didn’t expect this,” Hidan hummed before dropping the scythe in his left hand to loop his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Sakura’s eyes fluttered open, her neck still bent back from the force of his grip.

“What are you going to do about it, asshole?” Sakura asked, smirking at the excited gleam in his eyes.

 

“Oh you just fucking wait, sweetheart. Shall we see if you can truly handle me?” He asked. A shiver of excitement took over Sakura’s body as she spoke.

“Kami, yes!” She all but whined. He grinned before lifting her up and moving forward. Sakura felt the rough bark of one of the many trees surrounding them rub against her still clothed back as she was pushed into it.  Hidan adjusted his grip on her hair tightening it slightly which pulled the hair at the nape of her neck, she arched into him and just as a moan threatened to escape her again he kissed her, swallowing any sounds she made. Her arms were instantly around his neck as they kissed, teeth clicking together as they hungrily devoured each other. Hidan’s tongue shoved its way past Sakura’s lips in a fight for dominance that the man won in an instant.

 

The dominating aura this man projected was astounding to Sakura. He basically silently demanded submission. This was fine for Sakura honestly. She didn’t plan on putting up a fight, she knew in the end she was probably going to die once he had his fun with her. If she was going to die anyways why not enjoy herself first; there were definitely worse ways to go. His hand left her hair only to drop down to her hips, pulling her impossibly closer before grinding his hips against her. Sakura moaned as the rough grinding of his hip bones against hers sent small shock waves of pain through her, yes this is the kind of thing she has always wanted. Her back rubbed roughly against the tree and she could feel it against the skin of her back through the tiny tears that were being made in her shirt. As he continued to grind hard against her she could feel the thick length of his arousal on her inner thigh making even more heat pool below her hips. Kami she wanted him, she wanted him so bad!

 

She went to reach up to curl her hand around his neck only to have her hand slapped away. He grabbed her wrist tightly, painfully tight, his eyes boring into hers.

“Don’t touch until I fucking tell you too. You will follow my lead are we understood?” He asked his voice low with arousal yet sharp with authority. “That includes rubbing up against me.” Sakura swallowed loudly, her core muscles clenching with need. God she was so turned on right now it was making her dizzy. She nodded when he raised a silver eye brow at her, clearly becoming impatient with waiting for her answer.

“Yes, sir” she breathed her head falling back against the tree as he released his tight hold on her wrist. In doing so she exposed her neck just enough to tempt Hidan into diving down to bite at the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Ah!” She cried out as the sharp sting of the bite made her knees weak. She felt his arm wrap around her waist to hold her up before he released her from between his teeth, running his tongue over the slightly broken skin to lick up the small bead of blood that dripped out. A rather loud moan escaped Hidan’s mouth at the metallic taste of her blood. He didn’t linger on that spot long before moving down, sucking roughly, but never long enough to leave marks. A surge of want shot through Sakura and with a raspy, aroused voice she spoke,

“Mark me,” She almost whispered. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

“Come again?”

“Mark me!” She cried out louder. She felt him chuckle, his breath warm as it fanned across her neck and collar bone. The feeling caused goosebumps to sprout on her skin and a shiver of pleasure shot up her spine when she felt his lips press against her neck once before he moved to the place where her shoulder met her neck and proceeded to clamp his teeth down, cutting into her skin and making her scream. He released her only to clean up the blood with his tongue, except this time there was significantly more to lick up, causing him to moan as the liquid coated his tongue.

 

Hidan was in pure bliss. As he continued to rock his hips into hers and suck and nips along the soft skin of her neck he could feel the sharp little pains in Sakura’s back as it rubbed against the tree, which reminded him of someone raking their sharp nails down his own back. She was beyond turned on, only heightening his own arousal to almost painful levels, his cock pulsing in his pants with need.

 

He pulled away completely before gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it off of her in one smooth movement. He reached a hand behind himself before it returned holding a sharp kunai. Her eyes widened wondering what he was going to do with that. She could still feel the dull aches of the cuts and lacerations he had inflicted upon her earlier but they she had healed the deeper ones so she knew she wasn’t in any danger of dying too soon to enjoy her final minutes. He smoothly slipped the sharp edge of the kunai under her chest bindings and with one smooth motion he cut the bandages up the middle, freeing her breasts at the same time. He dropped the kunai beside them before placing both hands under her butt and lifting her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and then felt the tree rub up against her back again, causing her already small cuts to sting as they opened into bigger ones, the bark rubbing roughly against her smooth skin. Sakura relished in the sharp burn it brought, her breathing was heavy and all she wanted was more, more pain, more pleasure. She looked at Hidan with hooded eyes and knew this man would deliver her to absolute bliss.

 

Her breasts were now level with his face and the hungry look in his eyes fueled her already overwhelming arousal. Using the tree to prevent her from moving he used his hands to cup her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples at the same time. A loud moan escaped her mouth and the back of her head thumped against the tree. There was no doubt in her mind she was feeling his arousal as well as her own due to them being linked together. Either that or the man was just that good, Sakura had never been this turned on in her life. Suddenly his mouth replaced one of his hands and he bit down, a strangled scream ripped its way out of Sakura from the surprise pain that shot through her.

“Yea, scream for me bitch!” Hidan growled before flicking the tip of his tongue against her now throbbing bud. Her breathing was picking up when he switched to her other nipple and she could feel her body tensing as wave and wave of pleasure shot right to her core. He roughly nipped and sucked at her chest, the sharp sting of his bites and dull throbs of the hickies he was inflicting on her was driving her arousal through the roof. His hands came up then to squeeze her breasts tightly, rubbing his thumb in a quick circular motion over her pert nipples before digging his blunt nails against the sides of both breasts, almost drawing blood again. She felt like she was going to cum right away and he hadn’t even touched her any lower yet.  She felt her hips begin to rivet against the rock hard erection tenting his pants and suddenly the attention to her chest had ceased.

 

She felt the slight sting of a slap against her cheek before her jaw was gripped with a calloused hand. “What the fuck did I tell you!?” He growled again his eyes wild. His other hand moved to still Sakura’s desperately moving hips. Sakura could still feel the sting of his slap and she relished in the pain it brought. The anger in his voice made her toes curl with lust. For fucks sake why wouldn’t he just fuck her already? “Answer me, kunoichi!” His face was inches from her, his breathing only slightly accelerated compared to her own laboured breathing and his hand tightened on her jaw only to change his hold on her slightly so the back of her head was pressed against the tree and she was forced to look slightly down her nose to lock eyes with him.

 “You told me not to touch or move unless you said so.” She whined her hips aching to fight against his hand’s hold on them. He gave a grunt of approval before releasing her chin. Sakura could tell he enjoyed torturing his victims in both sex and when he wanted them dead. She had never come undone without being touched before but she was honestly thinking it might happen as he went back to mouthing at her breasts; biting and licking them. Both hands were now on her hips and she felt his thumbs dip underneath the waistband of her shorts.

 

It took Hidan a second to realise he would have to put her down to get her shorts off…fuck it, that wasted too much time. Sakura squeaked in slight surprise as Hidan ripped her shorts and underwear in two before tossing them carelessly to the ground. She then watched as he shoved his pants down to his knees, his hard cock springing free finally. Without an ounce of warning he lined himself up with Sakura’s dripping opening and with one harsh thrust he pushed in as far as he could. The sharp burn from being filled so full so fast shot through Sakura like a hot whip and she cried out again. Tears sprang to her eyes as he thrust into her once then twice, but the moans coming out of her mouth were telltale signs she was enjoying every second of the pain and pleasure. Suddenly her muscles clenched impossibly tight as she came harder than she ever had before. The scream that echoed into the forest around them had Hidan smirking in pure bliss his eyes closed and head reclined back as her pleasure washed over him in waves. His nails dug into her hips making cresent shaped cuts to appear there. The slight pain distracted him enough so he stopped himself from cumming when the pleasure from Sakura’s orgasm washed over him. Due to this his rhythm never stuttered, he continued his punishing pace as Sakura rode out her orgasm.

 

She was hyper sensitive and her eyes were still rolling back as the pleasure continued to wash through her. She felt like she was going to pass out. If she did she wondered what he would do. She didn’t get to find out yet because suddenly he was pulling out of her and letting her legs drop from around his waist. They felt like jello and she braced herself against the tree wincing at how raw her back felt from rubbing up against the bark.

 

She watched with hooded eyes as he removed his pants completely, kicking them to side. He then picked up a piece of bandage from her cut bindings and the kunai. He stuck the kunai in the tree before grabbing her side and roughly turning her around so she was facing away from him. She felt herself getting shoved against the tree, his body flush against the back of hers before his lips ghosted up against her neck.

“You are one hot piece of ass, sweetheart,” he crooned roughly before biting the lobe of her ear making her moan softly. He stepped away and grabbed her two wrists, putting them in front of her and tying them together with the small piece of her bindings. A thrill shot through her, he was tying her hands together, this had always been a bit of a kink to her and she felt herself smile slightly.

 “Hands on the tree, now.” She obeyed instantly, placing her hands on the tree, bending at the waist and pushing her butt out toward him due to the new position. She felt him grab her wrists to push her hands higher up the tree, forcing her to move closer to the tree. Before taking his place right behind her she felt him come up beside her and grip her chin, turning her head toward him and kissing her. His lips connected harshly with hers and she got a little confident, taking his bottom lip into her mouth before biting down on it hard, she could taste blood almost instantly. As for who’s blood it was she couldn’t tell but her lip split open at the exact same time as his, clearly they were still linked. Hidan’s pupils dilated with lust and a smirk curved his lips when he pulled away,

“Confident little shit aren’t you? It’s okay I like that,” he said rounding to stand behind her. His hand connected hard with her ass, a resounding slap of skin against skin echoing around them. Sakura jerked at the force of the blow but she knew she was dripping wet for him already. He slapped her ass a few more times before thrusting into her again without warning. Her fingers flexed against the tree, stopping herself from hitting her head by pushing back against him as his sharp thrusts pushed her forward. Each spank he gave her had her moans growing louder and she knew she was close yet again. She hoped she survived through this, if she did she would stand by this man’s side for the rest of her life so long as he fucked her so thoroughly every night! The small grunts coming from said man were pushing her closer to her release and just as she was about to cum he pulled out.

 

“Don’t stop!” She cried her legs shaking almost violently. She looked down and behind her, between her own legs. She saw he was kneeling and she felt him spread the globes of her ass apart before he spit, his saliva coating her back entrance. Her breath exhaled shakily as she realized what he was doing. Another thrill shot through her at the prospect of him taking her that way. Her legs began to shake harder as he stood up and thrust back into her heat. She was momentarily confused before she felt his fingers trace the puckered hole, spreading his saliva around and wasting no time and pushing two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. She noticed the burn first and it made her eyes water. Although, his cock buried deep inside her doubled with the penetration of his fingers had her cumming violently yet again. Her knees gave out but before she could completely fall, Hidan wrapped his free arm around her keeping her upright.

 

She couldn’t take much more pleasure, which was a first for her. She didn’t want to pass out but the possibility didn’t seem so far-fetched at the moment, her vision was getting hazy as she came down from her high, Hidan never stopping his movements. Her body seemed like it was on fire. Liquid lust coursing through her from their connection. Hidan had the stamina of a god and Sakura was in awe. Sakura tried to ignore how weak her arms were as she held herself up again, her knees shaking but slightly more stable than before.

“I’m impressed,” she heard the low voice behind her say. “Usually women pass out by now,” he finished, pulling out of her.

“I’m not your average woman,” Sakura smirked looking over her shoulder at him. He grinned just as he pressed the head of his cock against her back entrance. He gave her little time to adjust before pushing into her.

“Fuck your tight,” He groaned as Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, it burned, a lot! Fuck she was going to pass out. She felt Hidan lean onto her back slightly before taking a fistful of her hair making her gasp as her neck arched back. The different pain that came from her scalp cleared her mind enough to the point she was more aware and less likely to black out. He was fully seated inside of her and he began to move. Kami the pain and pleasure was seriously too much! Could he seriously make her cum again!? Was that even possible!?

“You’re so good,” Sakura found herself gasping as he thrust into her tight heat, “I can’t handle the pleasure!” She cried again she felt him suddenly shove three fingers into her wet opening before curling them up and hitting her sweet spot.

“Ah fuck, fuck me!” She cried as he repeated the movement, still continuing his thrusting. Double penetration was always her weakness and she could already feel herself getting close again. “I’m gonna cum…again” she whimpered making him chuckle behind her, he released her hair and reached up to remove the kunai imbedded in the tree,

“Me too,” he said his voice low as he continued to thrust in and out in and out. “I have a guilty pleasure that I do before I cum,” he leaned down removing his fingers from her as he swept her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck “Do you think you can handle it sweetheart?” He crooned. Sakura’s breathing hitched softly.

“Yes,” she said “I can handle anything you put me through.” Even as the words left her mouth she knew she was likely lying but oh well. There was a dark chuckle coming from him again as he leaned back and picked up his pace again.

“We will see I suppose…” he trailed off. He moved down to finger her again as her muscles clenched around him, her third orgasm claiming her.

He moved his hand to her hip, the other still gripping the kunai. He leant forward and cut her bindings. Sakura turned her head to look at him. Her heavy lidded eyes widened when she saw him raise the kunai in front of him before plunging it into his stomach. His whole body shuddered as he came, pure bliss written all over his face. It took a second longer for Sakura to feel the pain. Blood rose in her throat and she coughed forcing it to spray out of her mouth, her hand going down to rest against the heavily bleeding wound that cut into her stomach. The pain wasn’t something she could handle at the moment. Her eyes rolled back and she fell forward. Hidan caught her before she hit the ground. She coughed up more blood. She was going to die, she didn’t regret anything though, this was the best death she could have asked for.

She knew the stomach wound wouldn’t kill her right away it was a slow and painful death, but the sweet bliss of unconsciousness was slowly clouding her vision. She was tired, worn out and yet beyond satisfied for the first time in her life. Hidan appeared to be speaking to her, his eyes alight with what she thought was humour before she closed her eyes, the world plunging into darkness.

 

****

 

“You’re a fool.” Huh? She heard a deep voice not that far away from her.

“Oh fuck you, if you found a durable-who could take your fucked up-like she can take mine you wouldn’t-either.” They seemed far away, she couldn’t quite make out exactly what was being said. She was in a lot of pain so she knew she wasn’t dead, her whole body was aching and her stomach was tight and stinging.  The memories of her time with Hidan made her lips twitch with a small smile.

“She’s waking up…” the deep voice said again, they were closer now.

“Shit, that was fast.” Sakura knew now that was Hidan’s voice. Why hadn’t he killed her? She forced her tired eyes open. She was instantly met with the violet eyes of Hidan staring down at her. He had a shit eating grin on his face. Sakura looked down at herself, realizing she was covered in his Akatsuki cloak. Right, he wrecked her clothes.

She looked back up at him, confusion clouding her features.

“Why am I alive?” she croaked, her throat dry. How long had she been out? Hidan laughed loudly making the creepy looking man next to him roll his eyes, she could see now that it was actually Hidan’s partner Kakazu.

“You were fucking amazing, woman! I’d be stupid to let you walk out of my life. You’re the first person to survive a good fucking, I couldn’t very well let you go,” he said with a wink. Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Wait what does that mean?” she asked, apparently her brain was a little foggy still, he couldn’t possibly mean he wanted her to stay with him.

“It means,” he paused a possessive gleam in his eyes “That you’re mine now, bitch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. :)  
> Next update written by Burnt Red:  
> P is for Promiscuous with Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Kakashi as the pairing :) oh oh ya ya ;)


	4. P is for Promiscuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura isn't their soft, pink haired teammate anymore ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N From Me (Paige) So wow if you thought the last chapter (HidaSaku) was rough well you're in for a surprise xD HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED foursome chapter from Burnt Red! KakaSakuSasuNaru
> 
> All pairings in this one: M/M F/M SasukexNaruto, SasukexKakashi, KakashixNaruto, SakuraxAll three
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight drug use, blood, violence, LANGUAGE....dear lord the language o_o Fucked up as hell, dark...oh and umm....character death. I think? idk you be the judge.
> 
> A/N from Burnt Red: Naruto is not mine. KakaSakuNaruSasu....sexy foursome alert! This is kind of a weird chapter- Feat Bruno Mars ( gorilla song quotes, again not mine)

**_P is for 'Promiscuous' _ **

**_KakaSakuNaruSasu_ **

**Rated E for Explicit**

**_"Welcome to a place where one slip caused by gravity can cause you to fall into the depths of madness…"_ **

 

 

 

Evil is a relative term. I'm sure you know this. What makes bad men bad? Is it power, or the need for survival? As humans, we like to think of ourselves as a higher form to that of the rest of the world, bringing us closer to our so called 'God'. We like to distinguish ourselves as being right or wrong, bad or good.

But when you think about it, isn’t ‘good’ or ‘bad’ just a false sense of security, inflicted on us by those of authority?

 

" _I'm not your fucking damsel in distress."_  

 

You know, I refuse to be bound by the moral constrictions of normal society.

 

_"Keep the drugs, booze and the party coming!"_

 

So why don't you join me? Why not dirty dance with the devil by my side? 

 

" _Don't you know? I don't love, but I can fuck hard."_

 

If you have more refined tastes, then maybe we can foxtrot, mambo or even motherfucking tango?

 

" _Power is like a disease...but it's okay, I like the disease."_

 

There is always the third option...if you’re a greedy asshole like myself, and want to keep the glory for yourself....

 

**_Why not do all four?_ **

 

****

 

So she fell. And she loved every bit of it.

 

_Sasuke rammed her asshole over and over again, as if it was a fucking church bell. The tight ring of muscles clenched deliciously as his hard shaft hit the thin wall separating him from the blonde haired fox's thick member. Since both of her holes were busy she didn't want to leave her cute Sensei out- so she kept him occupied by mouth fucking his dick; sucking him dry like he was oasis in the middle of fucking Sahara desert._

 

****

 

 

To say it was surprise to everyone when Haruno Sakura took a drag of happy-flappy kush in broad daylight was a fucking understatement.

 

Tsunade merely smirked, guessing her student was really taking after her, but hey- when your team mates leave you, and your previous Sensei was a sexist dick head who only cared about the males of the team and told you, subtly, not to take it personally (i.e. his disappearing acts and reinstatement into Anbu)...well obviously you'd be kind of pissed.

 

So excuse her if she was a bit fucked up.

 

_"So, you guys are back." Sakura stated blandly, as she watched her team mates looks of surprise when she entered the Hokage's office in Anbu gear._

 

_"S-Sakura-chan? You're here! Look, I brought Teme back and Kakashi-sensei is here too! We have teme's new team too, so we're going to have an even bigger family! I can't wait to be a team again-" Naruto said with an aura of pure warmth, his arms flailing excitedly._

 

_Ever so calmly, Sakura held up her hand to silence her ex-team mate, she slowly turned her head to the blonde hokage and with eyes that promised nothing but mischief. "The Mizukage has accepted the proposal for the Alliance."_

 

_"Good, I expected nothing less from my own student. Though I am curious, how did you get the Terumi Mei to accept?"_

 

_With cat like grin that promised nothing but sin, Sakura purred: "She seemed to be very pleased with the way I used my mouth, my Lady. Of course, my report is much more detailed…"_

 

_****_

**_She had Naruto up against a wall as Kakashi watched them lazily, with the Uchiha bastard sprawled languidly across his lap, both of their red eyes flashing dangerously._ **

****

**_Naruto growled as she scratched the sensitive skin on his chest, leaving angry bloody red marks. In response he yanked her hair back and sank his sharp teeth in her neck._ **

****

**_Sasuke came in his pants._ **

 

 ****

 

'Black Widow '. That was what the bingo book had dubbed her. As the rest of the council soon found out, that she would either have victims or accomplices; and most of her accomplices became her victims too. And her victims.... oh lord Jashin, her victims, would realize just a tad too late, that after she fucked them out of their minds she would kill them slowly and agonizingly, and they would die as they watched a wide grin spread from ear to ear on her beautiful face and the manic look in her eyes seemed to radiate in those piercing green orbs, which glowed eerily in the silver moonlight.

 

****

 

_'Why should I apologize for the monster I've become. No one apologized to me for making me this way.' _  Joker

 

_The second time the whole team 7 were together was at a club. The three men were drinking casually and talking about their ‘epic’ lives. Music thrummed loudly in the background as a mass of bodies grinded and rubbed against each other._

_“I was like suck my dick motherfucker, dattebayo-!”_

_Tick. Tack. High heels click. Damn those legs._

_She swayed her hips to the beat of the drum, her ass so low, her hands up in the air and her pink waves bouncing. She had the devil in her eyes as she stared right back at them with the most alluring eyes. She sauntered up to Kakashi and smiled almost convincingly._

_****_

****

**_“Daddy I’m yours.”_ **

**_Oh my jashin I wrapped her mile long legs around my waist as I rammed into that smoking hot cavern. Agh Agh agh agh. You’re a dirty little lover._ **

****

**_Damn it Sasuke, stop fucking my ass, get down on your knees and wait your turn. Naruto stop! I want to leash that beast you call a fucking bum buddy. Maybe then you’ll behave. Agh Agh Agh._ **

****

**_Don’t you get it all of you are mine._ ** **Mine. _Fuck you_.**

_Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker._

 

**** 

 

**_'Come into my parlour' said the Spider to the fly._ **

 

Naruto Uzamaki. Blonde haired, happy-go-lucky idiot. Did I forget to mention he is also the Hokage-in-training? Wild hair with blue eyes, fierce as the waves of a stormy sea, accentuated by tan skin. In other words, gorgeous as fuck. That boy was so fucking beautiful, so fucking pure that it was hard to see past the bright shining light that always surrounded him. But you know, when your mother says don't look, you can't help but look, oh holy hell was he so shiny. All of his smiles and happiness drag you in until all you would really like to do is dance around with pink fluffy unicorns called 'Frank'. 

 

But the poor idiot had a freaking dark side, one that could destroy the fucking moon: the Kyuubi. Whilst yes, they were friendly, Kurama and Naruto could be as close to bum buddies as you could get. Sadly, the rest of the world was too freaking scared of the fox to go near him. Shame. 

 

Sasuke Uchiha was the badass motherfucker who could probably steal your girl without even looking at her. Dark hair, dark looks… the ever stunning Knight in shining armour, who would happily bend over like a bitch at the first sign of a powerful dragon. But, you know, it was hard for him sometimes. Though he didn't show it, he was all alone and that terrified him- like a lonely fucking puppy begging to be loved.

 

Clingy fucker. The emotionally constipated jackass had too much pride to say anything, anyway. 

 

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-cat nin, the one with the mask for inscrutability, and the erotic porn for debauchery. With a big dick, that made all the whores he fucked moan for more. Handsome as he was he was also a sexist jackhole (Jackass + Asshole= Fuck you). So I suppose it was all right to play with this dick fucker a bit. You know, he wasn't always like this but after one too many female comrades dying, he became a shell of his former self, but still he loved fucking pussies but he hated who they belonged too.

 

Why did they have to be so fucking dainty sometimes. Fuck you Rin. You were so kind, you were so....' _Please, I don't want to be left alone anymore...'_

 

 

_Kakashi watched in fascination as the Kyuubi-possessed-Naruto ripped Sasuke's clothes and bent him over and fucked him like the bitch he was._

_“Fuck me you asshole. Faster. Harder.” Sneered the Uchiha_

_“I’ll fuck you as I like, bitch.” Naruto retorted_

 

_The Uchiha's ass was being nearly torn apart in two, as Naruto smashed his thick cock into the blood-lubricated hole, whilst fisting Jackass’s spiky black locks. It was an intoxicating sight to see as red mixed with red, Kakashi’s own red eye spinning capturing every second like a fucking camera._

 

_Kakashi groaned as Sakura swivelled her hips around his stiff cock. Her silky heat licked at him beautifully, and he ached for more. Oh my.... She was so beautiful, and he felt like he was being pulled in, trapped by her ever entrancing looks. He was completely at her mercy as she worked her lips around his face, their tongues danced together in a sensual dance of dominance, which he won without much effort._

 

_He flipped them over where he was on the top, and used one of his large calloused hands to pin both of her wrists in place, and worked his magic on her tits. The pinkette arched her back as she felt Kakashi sucking her nipple; only to suddenly scream as she felt her ex-sensei bite the sensitive bud._

_Suddenly his vision started to fade…_

_“Sakura….” He didn’t have enough strength to finish. Too sleepy._

_Before his vision completely went black he saw a malicious grin form on the Pinkette’s face._

 

_****_

Kakashi woke up groggily, he looked around the bedroom and came face to face with familiar doe-like brown eyes framed with startlingly long lashes. 

 

“Rin…”

 

“No Kakashi- sensei it’s Sakura..” His brunette team mate started to blur and the form of his pink-haired student appeared.

 

“No it’s Rin, why Kakashi, why don’t you love me?”

 

“No it’s Sakura, Kakashi-sensei why were you always focused on the boys? Why not me? ”

 

Dammit! The figures were so blurred he couldn’t see. Who was it? Was it _her or_ Sakura? Please no… No more torture... Haven’t I suffered enough?

 

“Rin”

 

“Sakur-”

 

“STOP SCREWING WITH ME!!”  Kakashi yelled.

 

 

Kakashi snapped his eyes opening to see the Pinkette grinning at him. He looked up as he heard the sounds of clanking chains.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

“I see you had a nightmare, Sensei,”  the Pinkette coo-ed in mock kindness, he didn’t miss the coldness in her eyes

 

“I think the Boys and I need to cheer you up! What do you say boys, we should give our sensei a show, shouldn’t we?”

 

 

“No fuck you,” Kakashi bit out.

 

“Don’t worry sensei, we will!” Naruto chirped happily as he closed in on his silver haired sensei’s mouth.

 

“Naruto stop-”

 

Tongue on tongue action, the blonde slid his against Kakashi’s sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. Viscously turning away from the blonde, Kakashi looked over to the Uchiha who was circling around them like a vulture; he noticed the predatory satisfaction in Sasuke’s eyes as he struggled with the cuffs that had suspended his wrists high above his head.

 

“Agh fuck Naruto!” Kakashi moaned as he felt the whiskered faced asshole lick one pectoral. The boy’s tongue darted from side to side and ever so carefully Naruto grazed his teeth against his Sensei.

 

“Sasuke, if you put your dirty Uchiha dick in me, I swear I’ll fucking kill you-”

 

“Too late, but don’t worry _Sense_ i being my bitch has it’s perks” Sasuke grinned; roughly separating the man’s legs he pushed his rod in, happily letting out a sigh as his strong nose picked up strawberry flavored lube scent. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, _mmmm_  Sasuke likes strawberries.

 

"Sasukeeeee-agh! Right there! _Agh_ "Kakashi whined loudly, _damn_ the bastard kept hitting his prostrate and it was driving him fucking insane. Fuck him to hell. Kakashi practically screamed when Naruto started pumping his dick with his _large warm_ hands.

 

Sakura lazily dragged her kush, her fingers trailing vaguely over her glistening pink pussy.  _Oh god!_ She was in _that_  position. Sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs spread, bent at the knees, her cunt clearly in view of the three males, who snapped their attention to the Pinkette. The Pinkette ever so _slowly_ walked up to them, her naked tits jiggling. Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped their ministrations on the silver haired man. 

 

"Having fun _Sensei?"_

 

She kneeled down gracefully, even though he was looking down at her with his red gaze, _why did he feel like she was in control._

 

And with the pop, uh oh, lick, she had her mouth on his dick and sucking it like a fucking ice lolly. Sakura groaned as Naruto entered her from behind, and pistoned in an out of her at a beastly pace.

 

"AGH!" Sasuke had spanked him. _Sasuke had spanked him. Uchiha Sasuke spanked him. What the actual fuck!_

 

Sasuke refused to give him any breathing space as he continued roughly shoving his dick in and out of Kakashi's asshole. The sensual dance continued, a symphony moans screams groans and grunts played, with the bass of slapping skin and thudding knees. The crescendo of the melody picked up as each of them were at their final stages. And they all released together in complete harmony.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi snapped his eyed open as he felt more than saw a sword sticking out of his gut. Both his eyes widened as he saw Naruto and Sasuke hanging their mouths open in a form of release, their chests ripped open.

 

In the middle the beautiful pink haired woman looked at him with a blank gaze.

 

"For breaking my heart Sensei."

 

She ripped his heart out and smashed it.

 

**Everything went black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N From me (Paige) Well did you like it? I was a little freaken shocked at the end if I'm being honest. I sat there for about a minute with a WTF look on my face xD


End file.
